Meet the new Mystic Force Power Rangers
by MF 22
Summary: Here are your new Mystic Force Power Rangers. The prologue will be up in just a few minutes.


Meet the new Mystic Force Rangers

Here is the character breakdown for my new fic, Mystic Force: A New Beginning.

Name: Kyle Satoshi

Color: Red

Elements: Fire, Lightning, and Thunder

Academy: Fire Ninja Academy

Location: Woods halfway between Panorama City and Hargrove County

Ninjetti spirit: Tiger

Weapon: Inferno Katana, Lightning Saber

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Dark blue

Personality: Takes his training and mission very seriously. He strives to be the best leader, Ranger, and Ninja he possibly can. Can be considered dark and brooding at times. Uses his high intellect to come up with strategies to deceive the Morlock. Wants to avenge his father, who was killed in the final battle against the Master, and his mother, who was murdered by the Morlock via an illness they created. He can also play the piano, offering a rare glimpse into his softer side.

Compare to: Hunter Bradley, Troy Burrows

Special note: He is unknowingly the subject of an ancient prophecy. And unlike most Japanese, he has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Nobody knows why.

Name: Mariko Yamaguchi

Color: Pink

Element: Sky

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti spirit: Kite

Weapon: Sky Tessen, presented to her by her mother.

Personality: The heart of the team, she is very outgoing and friendly. Can get along with practically anybody she meets, but can also be quite nasty if crossed. Her disposition hides her true power and skill. Great singer, and can play guitar.

Compare to: Kimberly Hart, Cassie Chan

Special note: She has met Kyle before in Japan, but never saw him again after he was called to go to the States to continue his training, and summon his team when the time comes. She hopes to learn more about Kyle.

Name: Haruna Ishido

Color: Yellow

Element: Earth

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti Spirit: Ape

Weapon:Stone shield daggers

Personality: Initially shy, but very friendly and outgoing once you get to know her. Can also be quite sarcastic, and is not afraid to stand up for her beliefs

Compare to: Trini Kwan and Kira Ford

Special note: Is also currently training in kung fu

Character creator: jg13145

Name: Naomi Sato

Color: Blue

Element: Water

Academy: Wind Ninja Academy

Location: Blue Bay Harbor

Ninjetti Spirit: Seal

Weapon: Water blade, throwing knives

Personality:Naomi is more quiet and reserved. Being a lot smarter than those her own age Naomi often finds it hard to connect with those around her and often comes across as socially awkward. She is very honest and cannot tell a lie, but she is honest to a fault. She is afraid of trying new things and enjoys the comfort of doing what already works. Naomi is really good at thinking through things. She is very observant and good at staying calm in stressful situations. Dedicated.

Compare to: Billy Cranston, Ethan James

Special note: Her parents emigrated from Japan at the age of twenty. Being the daughter of two Sky Ninjas, she was expected to be a Sky Ninja herself. Her parents were confused and upset when it was shown that she was a Water Ninja. Due to her intellect, she has always been seen as different, and thus was unable to truly fit in.

Note 2: She is a petite girl, only about 5'4 in height, with shoulder length dark brown/black hair.

Character creator: StarWriter0303

Name: Kai Oshiro

Color: Green

Element: Forest

Academy: Forest Ninja Academy

Location: Angel Grove

Ninjetti Spirit: Panda

Weapon: Leaf blades

Personality:Kai is very laid back and chill. He is very much go with the flow and tries to avoid conflict as much as possible. He is a really good peacekeeper and he likes to talk things out. Kai is an airhead and may come off as somewhat dumb when you first meet him. He is very loyal and is always there for his friends even though he may not seem all there in the head. Super big goof ball and can make anyone laugh.

Compare to: Xander Bly, Dustin Brooks, Chip Thorn

Special note: Kai enjoys video games and computers. He has a huge comic book collection. Kai isn't the best ninja and often struggles compared to the others even though he works hard. While he isn't a strong fighter he is good at persuasion. Kai is the oldest of three with two younger sisters. Enjoys the woods and is keen on bmx.

Character creator: StarWriter0303

Name: Makoto Nakamura

Color: Purple

Element: Darkness

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti spirit: Puma

Weapon: Staff of Darkness

Personality: Makoto is powerfully built, and is an extreme tomboy. She is not the person you should be messing with. She is shown to be amazingly strong, as she has uprooted street signs when angered greatly. Makoto isn't afraid to be herself and stick up for her friends if she has to. Despite her tough nature, she has a soft side for her friends and younger kids; she is sweet (but doesn't admit to other people to her friends,) kind and generous, and her friends love her for who she is.

Compare to: Vida Rocca and Kira Ford

Special note: She has super strength, comparable to Mack Hartford.

Character creator: Wanli8970

Name: Yamato Hayabusa

Color: Gold

Element: Light

Academy: Monochrome Ninja Academy

Location: Crossworld City

Ninjetti Spirit: Lion

Weapon: Light sword, Lion blaster

Personality: Quiet and intense, but also friendly once you get to know him. While not on the same level as Naomi, Yamato is also highly intelligent. His skill in the disciplines he is learning is great.

Compare to: Chad Lee, Jason Lee Scott

Special note: Like Kyle, he is also tall for a Japanese person, standing at about 6'. He takes his training very seriously, and can almost be as intense as Kyle.

Character creator: Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

Name: Kasumi Hanaori

Element: Ice, the lost element

Academy: Ice Ninja Academy

Location: Stone Canyon

Ninjetti spirit: Sea Lion

Weapon: Crystal Fang

Personality: Quite the opposite of her element. Kasumi can be sweet and optimistic at times, but she is best known for how easily she can be angered or frustrated, and how loud and violent she can become in response. Her mood changes can be extreme and abrupt. When the time comes though, she is ready to whatever it takes to keep everyone safe and protected.

Compare to: Taylor Earhardt

Character creator: jg13145


End file.
